Salty's Lighthouse
Salty's Lighthouse is a children's series created by Nina I. Hahn and produced by Sunbow Entertainment, seen on the TLC network. It was first broadcast in 1997. The show featured cartoon animated segments of a boy named Salty with his animal friends in a lighthouse, as well as live action segments made from edited and re-dubbed TUGS footage. Music for the series was composed by Chase Rucker Productions. The series was produced in association with the Bank Street College of Education, New York. 40 ten minute episodes were produced. Comparisons with TUGS * The original plotlines of TUGS, aimed at an older audience than Salty's Lighthouse, were not used in the series. Instead, the existing footage was re-edited and dubbed into newly-writtten stories, relating to the moral lesson of the episode it featured in. A result from different TUGS episodes being edited together, continuity errors are visible, including characters' barges differing in sequential scenes, Sunshine's model constantly changing from his original design to his Star Tug design, daylight scenes in nighttime scenes, and abrupt weather changes. * The original setting of TUGS, Bigg City Port, became Snugboat Harbor. * The stories became modernized, sometimes featuring rapping and references to movies of the 90's. * Multiple impossible events occur, such as the tugboats using Captain Star's megaphone, boats willingly sinking themselves without any structural damage, and lifting boats to the surface by pulling them horizontally from the surface. * The Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks, originally 2 rival fleets in TUGS, were friends in Salty's Lighthouse. However, the old rivalry was sometimes shown (mostly portrayed with Zorran). *Ten Cents and Sunshine are brother and sister, respectively. * Sunshine, Captain Star and Little Ditcher are portrayed as female characters, presumably to appeal to a wider audience of children. * Sea Rogue became evil. * The Z-Stacks were always known as the Zero Fleet. * While many characters in TUGS had varied British accents (such as Glaswegian, Cockney & Liverpudlian), in this series the characters have varied american accents (such as Bronx, New Jersey & Brooklyn). * Big Mac became Big Stack (possibly to avoid legal trouble from McDonalds over the name of their famous sandwich). * OJ became Otis (possibly to avoid confusion with OJ Simpson or the fact that OJ can stand for Orange Juice). * Coast Guard & the Coast Guard's Messenger were presented as the same character, Cappy. *Zebedee became Z.B, although "ZEBEDEE" is still painted on his hull sides, the reason probably to avoid contact with Zebedee from the Magic Roundabout. * Puffa was called Stanley & later on Chooch. * Big Mickey became Bigg Basil '''(possibly to avoid confusion with Disney's famous cartoon character, Mickey Mouse). * Jack the Grappler became '''Scoop. * Fire Tug was known as Red Fin. * Burke and Blair became Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko, and were changed to movie producers instead of their scrap dealing occupation. * Johnny Cuba became Steamer, and was changed to a friendly character. * The Duchess became Queen Victoria. * Princess Alice became Princess Anne. * S.S. Vienna became The Martina. * The Fultan Ferry had a speaking role, despite not having a face or megaphone visable. * Izzy Gomez sounds more American than Spanish Characters * Salty - The main character who loves using his imagination to cosimerrate with human and animal friends alike, learning all sorts of lessons. * Ocho - Salty's octopus friend. * Claude - Salty's crab friend. * Sophie and Sadie - The two girl seagulls. * Aunt Chovie - Salty's aunt who owns the lighthouse. * Aroura - A talking lightbulb at the top of the lighthouse who narrates the TUGS segments. * Seymour - A pair of binoculars who helps the gang watch the tugs. * The Clams - The clams who always have fun. * The Clock - A yellow-faced clock that announces the "Salty's Song Time" segments. Episode List #Mixed Signals #Too Young to Be Included #Who Took My Crayons #High Spirits #Taking My Turn #Backward Day #Banana Splits #Clear the Decks #Claude in Charge #The Favorite #Strike Up the Band #Blankety Blank #Last of the Red Hot C Gulls #Farley Frog #Some Guys Have all the Luck #Dream On #Treasure Hunt #Big Birthday Bash #Boss Man #Sophie Come Home #Salty Come Lately #It's Magic #No Strings Attached #Sound Off #If the Clue Fits, Wear It #Let's Wing It #Bivalve Music #Taking Off #Blackout #Eight is Too Much #One Bad Day #Hands Off! #Colossal Crab #Who Turned Off the Lights? #Let's Party #Guilty Gull #Count on Me #Desperately Seeking Sadie #Bivalve Blues Cast Cartoon Segment Cast *Rhys Huber as Salty *Kathleen Barr as Ocho and Aunt Chovie *Janyse Jaud as Sophie and Sadie *Andrea Libman as Claude ''TUGS'' cast *Ian James Corlett as Ten Cents, Z.B, Otis, Zip and Lord Stinker *Scott McNeil as Zorran, Zug and Boomer *Paul Dobson as Big Stack, Sea Rogue and Red Fin *Venus Terzo as Lillie Lightship and Sally Seaplane *Long John Baldry as Top Hat, Hercules and Stanley/Chooch *Terry Klassen as Zak *Andrea Libman as Sunshine *Gary Chalk as Bluenose *Michael Donovan as Warrior, Steamer, Scoop, Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Moe *Lenore Zann as Little Ditcher and Captain Star *French Tickner as Captain Zero, Izzy Gomez, Bigg Basil| and the Garbage Corporation *Richard Newman as Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko *Brad Swaile as Boomer, Billy Shoepack, Grampus and Cappy *Kirby Morrow as Zorran and Zug VHS/DVD Release In 1999, Salty's Lighthouse was released on the Video Buddy Interactive VHS format. In addition to the episodes, they contained interactive segments and music videos. In the UK, a VHS with 6 episodes was released, and later, a children's preschool compilation DVD with two episodes on it. See Also *Salty's Lighthouse Wiki Gallery Image:41jrhEJVnCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Video Buddy Version 1 Image:videobuddysalty.jpg|Video Buddy Version 2 Image:wingit.jpg|Video Buddy Version 3 Image:salty'slighthouse.jpg|UK VHS Image:toddlertime.jpg|UK Toddler Time DVD Image:DairyQueenSalty'sLighthouseKeyrings.JPG|Promotional key rings from Dairy Queen (2000) Salty'sLighthouseTUGSanimated.jpg|Cartoon animated Tugs characters in the intro TenCentsSunshineSL.png Category:Teleivision Series